Chain keepers for use with chain hoist systems of garage doors and the like have existed for many years now and are very well known in the art. Indeed, it is well known in the art that chain keepers typically consist of a slitted metallic plate with a corresponding groove into which the chain or “hand chain” of the chain hoist system is inserted for preventing travel of the chain so as to immobilize the latter, and thus immobilize the driving action of the chain hoist system. Typical examples of prior art chain keepers are described in U.S. Pat. Design Nos. 241,506 and 241,507.
It is also known in the art that manufacturers and designers have never really taken the time to think about different components, functions and/or features which could be added to the conventional chain keeper in order to improve the peformance.
Known in the art are the following US patents which describe various apparatuses and methods for use with chains U.S. Pat. Nos. 521,045; 1,221,954; 1,325,538; 1,496,793; 2,025,377; 2,184,814; 2,448,482; 2,790,663; 2,859,937; 2,860,903; 3,715,782; 3,720,431; 4,043,538; 4,398,387; 4,560,191; 4,883,191; 4,923,231; 5,697,741; 5,704,663; 5,920,962; 6,009,824; 2002/0112463 A1; Des. 52,662.
None of the above-mentioned patents seem to describe a chain keeper for retaining a chain operatively connected to a driving mechanism of a chain hoist system, such as the ones used with garage doors and the like for example, which would be devised so as to wind the chain around the keeper; which would be capable of retaining a single or a plurality of chains, and securing the same by means of a padlock; which would comprise means for safekeeping a padlock when the latter is not being used with the chain keeper; which would be devised to substantially prevent rotation thereof once it is mounted onto a fixed structure; which would be devised to guide the insertion of the chain used therewith and would be designed so as to offer an added resistance.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved chain keeper for use a chain hoist system which would be able to overcome some of the above-mentioned problems.